Departure
by La Luna Negra
Summary: Knowing Ginerva Molly Weasley, Harry knew that she would try to follow him. The idea of leaving her without saying Goodbye was tempting, but Harry couldn’t do it. He had to say goodbye. HG. HBP SPOILERS!


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot, there's one problem; there's no plot here, just Harry speaking to Ginny.

**WARNING:** SPOILERS FOR THE SIX BOOKS OF HARRY POTTER, SPECIALLY THE SIXTH ONE!

**A/N:** If you are one of those who are familiar with my other story (HP & POWM) You'd be wondering why I'm writing this instead of the new chapter, and with a good reason, and there's the fact this is a H/G fic.

Simple, I couldn't get rid of the idea. I had to write it. Anyway, it's a one shot fic. No worries ;)

**Summary:** Knowing Ginerva Molly Weasley, Harry knew that she would try to follow him. The idea of leaving her without saying Goodbye was tempting, but Harry couldn't do it. He had to say goodbye.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Departure_

_By_

_La Luna Negra_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I watched wizards and witches congratulating the new Weasley couple. The scars that disfigured Bill's face a bit didn't hide his pure happiness. Fleur looked beautiful obviously, possibly even more luminous. I know Ron had trouble staying focused, but the presence of Hermione helped; the red head knew that there would be hell to pay for if he paid more attention to Fleur than to his Girlfriend.

Ah, yes, Ron and Hermione had finally managed to 'come together'. It's not something to brag about, but it was mainly what happened to me that brought them together, that made them realize that there was no time to fool around.

It happened when Hermione confronted me about She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-If-You-Don't-Want-Me-To-Daydream. Yes, I know what you are thinking. It's pathetic, but it was the hard stark truth.

Anyway, we, the Terrific Trio, were at the Dursleys, in my room, when Hermione decided that my relationship with She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was her business as well. She said that my relationship with her didn't have to end; Ginny could come with us, couldn't she? She suggested.

"She's not coming with us, Hermione," I growled fiercely. Ron was oddly silent, but I didn't care, "Therefore we can't be together. It's as simple as one plus one equals two!"

"Ginny is a very talented witch," Hermione snapped, "She can defend herself as much as I can!"

"Hermione, you were the only ones I have confided in about the Horcruxes," I said desperately, "Dumbledore—" my throat tightened, but I continued nonetheless, "Dumbledore allowed me to tell you, and only you—"

"Don't you trust Ginny?" Hermione interrupted.

"Of course I do!" I snarled, "But I trust McGonagall, and I didn't tell her, either!"

"McGonagall is different—"

"Of course she is," I admitted, "But McGonagall actually has the right to know, as she was the closest to Dumbledore, and she's the new Head of the Order of the Phoenix. She has the right to know, but I'm following Dumbledore's orders here, and I'm not going to disobey him!"

"You are using that as an excuse to exclude Ginny," Hermione huffed.

"Maybe I am!" I yelled suddenly, and they both jumped, "But she's not coming. I'm not about to give Voldemort more reason to go after her. She is in danger as it is, and I'm not about to add to it," I glared at Hermione, "My last weeks with her were wonderful, Hermione, I wish I had more time, to know her better, to—" I gulped, but continued, "—to love her more—" Hermione gasped, her eyes brightening, "But I won't, not on the expense of her life,"

It was the last time that Hermione tried to persuade me to take Ginny with us, but something I said made her turn to Ron, "We are going to talk, now!" she said firmly, and then she proceeded to drag Ron out of the room.

Later, Ron told me that Hermione had decided not to lose more time dancing around each other.

"She kissed you?" I asked, fighting to keep the smirk off my face.

Ron grinned, "I don't kiss and tell,"

I snorted thinking of his relationship with Lavender.

Back to present, I felt someone watching me, but I didn't turn around. I knew it was Ginny, but I had pretended that I was ignoring her all summer, when in reality I was watching her as much as she watched me, probably more, if you counted the sleepless nights, where I decided that watching Ginny sleep was the best way to spend the time. It was something that I enjoyed, a way to have more time with her, but it made the idea of leaving her a living torture.

But the idea of her dying stopped me from doing anything stupid, such as snogging her senseless.

I knew that ignoring her was the worst thing I could ever do to Ginny; if I had acted like a friend, it would have her hurt less, but I knew I wouldn't hold under the pressure. Her big bright brown eyes were enough to melt my resolve and I can't have that.

I just can't.

Sometimes, I think that Dumbledore would be disappointed that I would set aside my feelings so that I'd focus on destroying Voldemort, but I also knew that losing her would destroy me.

Yes, I was losing her right now, but she's alive, not happy perhaps, but alive nonetheless. She'll get over me, I knew she will, and the thought was painful, but she will be alive to be happy, that was all I wanted, aside from destroying Voldemort that is.

Tomorrow, we'll leave to Godric Hollow. No one knows; Ron, Hermione, and I decided it would be a lot loss hassle to leave without telling anyone; no explanations would be given, nor our destination, but it was for the better; even Hermione agreed that the less the others knew, the better.

Ginny was no longer watching me, I knew, so I risked another glance at her. It's been difficult to stop myself from staring, particularly this night; her midnight blue dress hugged her in the right places, her auburn hair sleek, and shiny. She was stunning. She always has been. She was speaking to Neville at the moment, smiling. For a second, my chest exploded with green jealousy, but I forced myself to turn away. I had no right to be jealous. I was the one that let her go. As tempting as the thought was, I couldn't just go and beat Neville into a pulp!

_Don't be stupid, Neville's your friend, _I focused all his energy on drinking my Butterbear. Ron stood next to me.

"I appreciate you trying to protect her," Ron said quietly. "But you are going to lose her if you keep this up. You can't expect her to wait for you."

"I know," I whispered.

There were many things I knew about her, but that didn't change my resolve. Thankfully, I was too stubborn to give up.

"I don't think you do," Ron said quietly, "You probably think that it won't matter anyway, because you think you'd probably be dead before the war is over."

"You are hanging way too much with Hermione," I muttered, not denying it.

"I have news for you, Harry," something in Ron's voice made me look up to meet his blue eyes. They were flashing dangerously, a feat that was as rare as McGonagall's smiles. "You aren't going to die. Hermione and I won't allow it. _You _shouldn't allow it. Your life is not yours alone, Harry; many people would be devastated if you die especially Ginny and mum. I won't mention me, because Voldemort will have to kill me first if he wants to kill you," I opened my mouth, ready to reprimand him for suggesting such a thing, but Ron continued, ignoring my outraged expression, "I had said it when we were in my third year, Harry, if he wants to kill you, he'll have to kill the three of us, although I must admit, it won't be a problem to him," Ron smiled grimly, "So, you see that you have to live, Harry, you have no other option," and then he walked off, leaving me gaping at his back.

"Did he just tell you something that doesn't involve Quidditch, or food?" a very familiar voice asked in obvious amusement.

"Yeah," I replied without thinking, "He almost sounded as Hermione,"

"She is finally making him grow up, is she?"

I have all the right in the world to blame Ron for what happened; he had forced me to talk to her, when I have promised myself that I won't. I gulped as I met her brown eyes. She didn't seem angry, disappointed, or even upset; she was happy and chirpy.

To say the least I was shocked.

"You don't have to ignore me, Harry, I won't break down if you look at me," she said shrugging, "And as you probably figured out, I won't bellow up. You are free to do what you want. Dean hadn't stopped talking to me after we broke up, and that had happened because of a very stupid reason. You have nothing to worry about!"

Still blinking at her, she turned and skipped away. I really don't know what to make of it. I knew that I, at least, didn't understand how the girls' minds work. I mean, sometimes they tell you 'No,' but they actually want to say 'Yes,' and the boy who figures that out is worthy of them, but then again, a 'No,' could actually mean 'No,'. A dilemma, that was for sure, I really prefer facing Death Eaters, as there's no doubt that they were going to curse me the moment they see me.

Even if Ginny had hexed me with her Bogey Bat Hex, I would never know if it was because she hated me, or because she was hurt.

Yes, girls are very confusing creatures.

It was three in the morning, and everyone was sleeping, except for me, of course. Even Ron and Hermione were sleeping soundly, but I couldn't, not when I know I would be missing the few last hours, where I could go up a few stairs, and see Ginny.

Actually, if there's one night that I have to watch her, it would be tonight.

Making up my mind, I crept upstairs, until I reached a very familiar door, and it was labeled Ginevra Weasley. Luckily, Ginny didn't share her bedroom with Hermione this summer; she was sleeping in Percy's room. Bill had left with Fleur, obviously, the Twins have their own apartment, Percy is still being the git he is, Charlie is in Twins' room, and I was Ron's room mate as always. The thing is Ron no longer slept in his bed, preferring to sleep with Hermione.

Needless to say, Ron was very happy when Mrs. Weasley had decided to give Hermione her own room.I was glad that Mrs. Weasley hadn't caught them.

I pressed my ear to the door of Ginny's bedroom. Somehow, I could feel her sleeping. Call it magic, or anything you want, but I could always tell when she's sleeping. It's like I'm aware of her less when she is sleeping, you know? Pity I can't figure out her feelings.

I eased the door open, and crept inside. I knew I could Apparate inside, but somehow I felt that the shift would wake her up, even though I could Apparate with a very faint _pop._ I crept inside, and closed the door. I have been in here so many times that I avoided hitting anything, specially the little table she kept in the middle of the room. Not even once Ginny managed to catch me in her room, and at first, I was surprised; her brothers had told me that she always caught them red-handed. I had scanned her room for magic, and discovered that there was an alarm that was triggered when there's intent of harming anyone in the room. Knowing that I had no intent to harm her made it possible for me to sneak in her room, I supposed, but there's also the fact that Ginny slept like the dead; nothing could wake her up, except for emergencies, like hunger, for example. I knew that for a fact, as I had once tried to wake her up. She had fallen asleep in the Common Room on the coach. Fearing that she would wake up with a crick in her neck, I tried to wake her up, but she had ignored me rather effectively, and continued to sleep. I had ended up expanding the coach a bit, conjured a pillow under her head, and a blanket the covered her from chin to toe. I then proceeded to glare at anyone who dared to even glance at her.

I was rewarded, of course, but I had learned that Ginny could sleep through almost anything.

I sat down on the floor, and stared at her, the moonlight giving me a perfect view of her. Her long eyelashes brushing against her pale cheek, her freckles adorning her small perfect nose in a cute way, in a way that should be illegal, I must add. Her long auburn hair was surrounding her face like a halo, her mouth slightly open. She was adorable, innocent, and gorgeous.

As every night, I began to speak, but this time, it was totally different.

"You were very beautiful tonight, I had used every ounce of self control not to approach you, not to tell you how I missed you, how much I love you, how much I damn Voldemort for his obsession with a bloody prophecy, how much—" I swallowed. I always used those nights to let everything off my chest, to tell her what I wouldn't dare if she was looking at me. I know she would listen. I know she wouldn't judge me. But I also knew that she wouldn't let me go. "You are amazing, you know, you are brave, stunning, funny, mischievous, vindictive, beautiful, ambitious, playful, cheerful, strong . . . I could go on, and on, I love your hair, how it seems to obey your mood, your eyes, bright brown, capableof getting you what you want, flashing with rage enough to send most of us running, because we know what they promise. I love your laugh, full of life and promise. You understand me, Gin, you don't judge me, and you don't fear me. Having you here makes me feel complete, content, happy, forget the world . . . you name it. I need you," I realized with a start, "I need you, Ginny, I'll probably find myself visiting you every time I could, watching you while you sleep, trying to save you from the horror that Voldemort have in store for us. I need you, but I can't risk losing you, I just can't. Yes, _I know_ what I'm doing doesn't guarantee that you'll be with me after the war, but I'll be happy to see you alive, even if you are with someone else. I want you to live, Ginny," I felt my eyes prickling, my throat tightening, but I continued, "I have lost my parents, Ginny, and then Sirius, and then Dumbledore. I can't lose you, is that much to ask?"

I couldn't stop my hand from brushing her hair as I spoke. I'm going to miss her; her laugh, her eyes, her hair, her scent, her voice . . . hell; I'm going to miss everything in her, even her small cute feet.

"I won't let him hurt you," I said fiercely. Reluctantly, I looked down at my watch. It was nearly five O'clock. It was time to leave. "Thank you for everything," I whispered, and kissed her lips, "Farewell,"

**The End**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N:** 0Sniff0 I nearly cried at one point, I guess I was a bit depressed. It's not really the end, of course, as Harry would have to go after the Horcruxes, but the point was to write Harry's departure.

I'd love for you to give me your opinion.

Don't worry; I'll update my story (HP&POWM) next week.

Take care, and review!

La Luna Negra


End file.
